


Same Time Tomorrow

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Pure smut.





	Same Time Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Disclaimer: 

I don’t pretend to own anything, anyone… I merely dream.

\---

When the women’s bathroom has a plumbing problem and you’ve just downed a grande mocha and nature is calling, (it’s one of those times) you just say ‘fuck it,‘ and opt to use the mens room instead. 

But catching your co-worker (whom you had thought was as straight as they come,) down on his knees in a bathroom stall servicing your boss, (whom you also thought was as straight as they come,) certainly isn’t anything you had been expecting to see when you first walk in.

A little mess… A lifted toilet seat… A lack of toilet paper… Sure, but never this. 

So as you try and back out of the room, pressing your right heel against the door, and left hand upon the knob, praying they won’t notice you, *why aren’t they being more careful anyways?…* (is a question that can be answered later.)

You need to focus on not being seen, because now, the thought of leaving feels about as likely as you stepping into one of those stalls next to them.

Tony has just moaned and you watch as his hand falls down from Gibbs thigh, sliding, until it reaches his own lap and he begins adjusting, no, massaging himself through the over extended fabric of his denims. 

Gibbs has one hand in his hair, just resting, like he’s pet the good puppy and has no further use for him other then that hot mouth that‘s stretched and working around him. 

His eyes are closed. Teeth grit in quiet control, and there’s a small smile playing upon his lips as if he knows something, a secret bliss you’ll never know, and all of the energy in your body is suddenly coiled up in your snatch. 

Your belly boils with heat, and wetness threatens to escape from your lower lips, as you watch Gibbs grab a hold of Tony’s hair, pulling...

A second later Gibbs saliva coated cock slips out from between the younger mans glistening mouth and Tony’s face is flushed. His eyes wide and hungry, they stare up into Gibbs cool blue, and it‘s the most beautiful sight you have ever seen, and it’s really happening; you’re knees are growing weak. Hand slipping, breath hitching, heel digging and this may be what they mean by ‘sensory overload.’ 

‘Get up,’ Gibbs says, and the hard sound of his voice echoes within the room as Tony does as he’s told. 

There’s a deep breath, and you watch as Tony’s hand is slapped away, and his pants are unbuttoned and roughly pushed past his hips. They hang at the bend of each knee, and it’s only a moment later, when he’s turned and forced against the fiberglass wall that Gibbs whispers something into his ear and Tony’s eyes are instantly on you; his pupils dilating. 

He bits his lip and groans as Gibbs finger circles his hole. Mouth parting innocently as the tip of that finger pushes in, and your heart is pounding. Blood is rushing to your ears, and those deep emerald eyes are the only thing holding you in place as that finger is thrust all the way in. 

Tony’s eyes are watering, he’s so hard it hurts, and its obvious Gibbs is just trying to torture him as he works that finger in and out so slow. So good.

Seconds tick by and Tony’s hips writhe desperately, pushing back, his sweet spot is hit and he lets out an earth shattering moan that fills the entire room. Gibbs free hand covers his mouth, and you lock the door--watching Tony’s heavy-lidded eyes go wide as a second finger is inserted. 

In and out, both fingers move and Tony bites into Gibbs hand. 

Grabbing a hold of his dick, Tony strokes himself. Once, twice... long lingering strokes; you watch as his body shakes and quivers, and that hand leaves his mouth. There’s a lost wine as his wrist is grabbed and Gibbs middle finger and thumb encircle the base of his cock. Pressure is applied, and it’s only now that you realize you’re touching yourself. 

Rubbing the wetness soaking through the thin fabric beneath your skirt, watching as those two fingers slide in and out of Tony until they’re both gone. 

Gibbs reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a condom, he tears it open with his teeth, and inches it on with one hand--his other never leaving the base of Tony’s drooling (pre-cum coated) member. 

You know what’s coming next and you can’t help but moan--It goes unnoticed, muffled by the sound of both mens pleasure as the tip of Gibbs cock is guided in. 

‘Fuck,’ Tony exhales, and his voice is rough, gravelly, he thrusts back trying to get more and Gibbs meets him. Buried, Gibbs sucks in a gulp of air, and stays completely still waiting for Tony to adjust to the fullness. 

You simply can’t take it anymore. You need to feel some ounce of what Tony is feeling. 

Letting you leg finally slip, your heal clacks on the linoleum and you hike up your skirt, and focus on your one man audience. One hand slinks into your panties, and you can feel the heat, the wetness (proof of your desire) as you let one finger slid into your warm velvet center. 

Tony pushes back. Cropped fingernails dig into his hips stilling him momentarily, before Gibbs pulls himself all the way out, and thrusts back in, hard. 

You mimic the motion with your hand, wishing you were sandwiched between the two. Double stuffed as they kiss one another and can feel one another’s hard desire rubbing together through you. 

Gibbs eyes are on Tony, he has yet to acknowledge you, but he knows you are there. There’s affection in his eyes, combined with something else… possessiveness? Perhaps. 

He looks ready to devour Tony, eat him up and crawl inside the leftovers--each thrust is harder then the one before and Tony’s a breather, moaning each time that sweet spot is hit and breathing deeply each time it isn’t. 

His cock is still held in a vice, Gibbs kisses his neck, before fisting Tony; barely loosening his grasp. It looks painful, but the younger man seems appreciative. He leans his head forward, hands spread wider against the wall, and he lifts one reaching back for Gibbs. 

He grabs a hold of Gibbs shoulder and holds on tight.

The room is filled with all different sounds. The slap of skin-on-skin, the harsh breathing, occasional moans, groans, grunts, squishing, it’s dizzying and the smell of sex is intoxicating. You enter another finger, and watch as Gibbs cock disappears and reappears, sliding in and out, just like your fingers are now. 

It won’t be long now. All that tension is tightening in each mans balls, and you can feel it too. As your thumb teases your clit, and your breath hitches--those eyes are looking back to you. Giving you the once over, focusing on the hand between your thighs and there’s a gasp, and his eyes close. 

His mouth hangs open, nostrils igniting a small flare as he tries to breathe in as his body is finally granted release. Cum spurts from his swollen cock and Gibbs fingers loosen, but continue to stroke, faster now as his hips grind and he works to find his own salvation. 

You bite your bottom lip and grown as a tingling, spider web sensation stretches from your ankles to abdomen, small jolts and electric vibrations prickle within your most delicate place and you can‘t hide the moan of pleasure as an orgasm rips through you; it only grows as you hear his strangled moan--Gibbs is coming, filling up Tony with wet heat, as he bites into the younger mans shoulder. 

Sated, you remove your hand, and try and pull your skirt back down to its proper position. A moment passes as you wait for your breathing to even and to regain some small shred of composure. You look up, and Gibbs eyes are now upon you. 

‘Can’t you read the sign on the door?’ A since of familiarity washes over you, and you can’t help the small laugh that escapes, because he doesn’t sound mad, he sounds normal, normal Gibbs.

As if he isn’t hunched over Tony, still incased within, head resting on the younger mans shoulder as Tony watches you; with a playful glint in his eyes. 

Same time tomorrow you think, a small smile playing upon your lips. You unlock the door, ruffle your hair, and step out of the bathroom and as the cool air hits; you remember why you had entered the room in the first place. 

~Fin.

Reviews Are Love. 

 

 


End file.
